


The Forest Spirit

by Black_wings_fly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, No Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_wings_fly/pseuds/Black_wings_fly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has been sent to his Aunt's for the summer where there is a large forest surrounding the village. The villagers tell trange stories about the forest so Levi wants to explore it. Inside he finds strange people and things.<br/>Sorry for bad summary and that it's only really fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The forest

1  
The forest

Levi walked through town, visiting his aunt’s house was always dull especially since she’d moved to this middle-of-nowhere village. At least in the old place he’d had Petra, Oluo and the others. Now it was just him and his aunt, and she was possibly the most boring person he knew. On one side of the village there was a forest that stretched out across the land, it even reached the mountains miles away in the distance. The villagers (being very superstitious) claimed there were spirits and other creatures amongst the trees and that if you stayed in the forest past dark you would never find your way back. Levi believed all this to be bullshit and had decided when he got there that going to the forest was going to be the first thing he did. Besides if he got lost then he would have an excuse not to go back.  
So here he was walking past the slightly over grown shrine and up a long, chipped staircase towards the forest. As he went further in the number of trees increased and the path became harder to see as the canopy closed in leaving the forest quiet and almost like a different world. Soon Levi had gone far enough in that he felt if he climbed a tree all he would see for miles would be an ocean of trees. The forest was like a place where you could find solitude, but not get lonely, wallow in your thoughts but not get depressed, or simply wonder for hours on end.

After a while of walking and enjoying the sound of the wind in the trees Levi came to a particularly large tree that looked to be hundreds of years old. It had branches jutting out of its trunk from all sides and looked perfect for climbing. Even though he was 17 and would normally think this beneath him, Levi couldn’t resist the temptation and elegantly swung himself up on to the first branch pulling himself up the rest of the tree with little difficulty. As he climbed higher he could see that the sun was setting and realised he must have lost track of time moving through the trees. It was almost as if time ran differently here, but when he looked back under the thick canopy Levi noticed that there were now delicate golden rays of sunlight breaking through canopy illuminating the lush undergrowth and making it seem like some sort of king’s treasure rather than just dead leaves.  
Even though he didn’t believe the rumours about never finding your way out after dark Levi still decided to set off home and continue exploring tomorrow telling himself that it was because his aunt would be worried, not because he was scared about being trapped there at night, not that he’d ever cared about her worrying before. As the light dimmed Levi quickened his pace, scratching the shaved part of his undercut (a bit of a nervous tick for him) and feeling his heart beat quicken slightly. For some reason the journey out of the forest took less time than his journey in and fairly soon Levi could see the edge of the forest again, it was almost completely dark out and Levi had made it just in time. He wondered how a journey that had taken most of the day earlier had taken him about half an hour on the way back, then blamed it on the fact that he had kept stopping to admire the scenery.

Further back in the foliage something poked its head out from behind a tree watching in curiosity as the ebony haired boy’s figure disappear down the last few steps towards the village.


	2. The boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren appears (at the end)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this chapter edited before the weekend (which was when I would have posted it originally) so I figured I should post it now.

Levi woke early the next morning hoping to have more time in the forest today. Having managed to avoid his Aunt at breakfast, he rushed out the house towards the shrine and the forest, thinking he shouldn’t dawdle so much today.

Once he reached the tree again Levi climbed into the highest branches finding a comfortable spot that was almost cut off from everything else and sat there feeling like he was in a sort of nest and let the gently sounds and sweet smell lull him to sleep in the warm embrace of the ancient tree. Slowly the sun set, and when Levi finally awoke, he found he was on the bottom step of the stairs leading up to the forest, and it was completely dark outside. Confused, Levi shook his head and walked back towards his aunt’s, trying to work out how exactly he had gotten from the ancient tree to the steps, without waking up.

Being slightly unnerved by what had happened last time, Levi didn’t go back to the forest for a while and instead indulged in meeting up with the only other kid is age in the village-Erwin. About a week later he was sitting on the couch watching a film with Erwin (although they were more chatting about how they wanted to get out of this dull village as soon as possible rather than watch the film) when his Aunt walked into the room holding the phone and looking shocked, before she said anything to Levi she sent Erwin out of the house before she even looked at Levi, who was now worrying what his parents had told her. “What the hell was that for, he’s the only person I can talk to here?!” His aunt stared at him for a second then opened her mouth, “You’re parents just told me…” she trailed off and Levi could tell what was happening, wishing he had been more careful around his house and parents. “A-are you gay Levi?” He knew it was coming and yet he was still startled when she said it, on top of that, her slightly menacing tone suggest that she wasn’t much different to everyone else in his family his parents had told claiming they were ‘protecting them’. “What would make you think that?”

“Well probably the fact that you’re parents just told me they walked in on you kissing another boy.” Levi winced, that had been his ex-boyfriend that his parents had told him he wasn’t allowed to see again-they had tried at first but Levi had been on a tight leash and eventually the other boy broke it off claiming he didn’t think it was worth it-(his family wasn’t exactly accepting of gays, and Levi had found this out the hard way). “Well what if I am? Why did you need to send my friend away just to ask me that?”

“I was protecting him, his parents wouldn’t forgive me if he was turned because of my nephew.” It seemed that his aunt was the same as the rest of his family, if not worse as she shared his parent’s opinion, and the only reason why she hadn’t confronted him already was because she hadn’t known. Soon they were in a heated argument and Levi was struggling to hold back tears as his aunt told him exactly what she thought of him. It wasn’t like he hadn’t heard the words before it just stung when someone who-even though they were boring-he knew and cared about said them. When she told him he wasn’t allowed to talk to any of the other people in the village because she didn’t want to be embarrassed, it was the last straw and he ran out the house trying anything to stop the tears until he got to the woods, not noticing, or perhaps just not caring that the sun had already began its descent.

Levi ran through the trees finally letting tears flow down his face, ones that had been swallowed down for so long and were now surfacing when his only relative that hadn’t turned on him looked at him with cold eyes and told him that he was embarrassed to be related to him. When he got to the tree he kept going, not concentrating on his surroundings just wanting to get as far away as he could from the house and his aunt. Eventually he got to a small clearing where he collapsed and sobbed into the ground. This was unusual behaviour for him but Levi guessed that it was probably all the shit he’d been put through since his parents had walked in on that kiss. He let out his pain in sobs that shook through his whole body. Eventually he stopped and just lay there, thinking about what would happen when he went back. Suddenly he realised that all around him it was dark, and his aunt’s behaviour quickly left his mind as he remembered what the villagers said about staying in the forest after dark, the thoughts of running away being pushed towards the back of his head as fear started to creep into his senses. He got up and started to move in what he believed to be the way he came, hoping that he could find his way back because the forest wasn’t exactly welcoming at night.

After a few hours of wondering aimlessly, Levi finally admitted to himself that he was lost. He sat down by a tree and cried some more feeling completely pathetic, this was unlike him to get so worked up over something as small as getting lost in a forest. Eventually Levi fell asleep without bothering to dry his face. When he awoke Levi noticed that he must have been crying in his sleep as his face was still damp, annoyed at himself Levi looked up to see there were fireflies all around him illuminating the trees and making everything seem somewhat supernatural it was beautiful in a sort of eerie way. Levi stood mesmerised by the beauty of the gentle flickering lights of the fireflies. He started walking again, forgetting his panic earlier. The fireflies seemed to be making a trail and Levi was absent mindedly following it, having nothing better to do. Levi soon found himself in a clearing where a clear blue pool stretched out a few metres in front of him. The water glowed in the light of the fireflies and he was awestruck, it looked as if the pool itself was glowing, its crystal blue water shimmering as the dim light of the fireflies danced across it. He sat on the banks of the pool and watched fish play in the water making gentle ripples flow across the still surface of the water and becoming curious about the appearance of some of them; no longer caring that he was lost deep in the forest somewhere likely to never find his way out.  
A creature watched the boy sitting by his pool thinking about how he was more muscular than he looked. Nervous, the creature twitched his pointed ears slightly wondering if what he was about to do was a terrible idea. Eventually, he plucked up the courage to come out from behind the tree and walked slowly towards the boy trying not to startle him.

Levi’s eyes widened. There was a boy walking across the pool, well he would have said boy, except his appearance was strange and Levi had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn’t imagining it. The boy had chestnut brown hair and his eyes were beautiful, one was a deep oceanic green, while the other was a rich gold and they were the sort of things you could stare at for ages and not get bored. He wore strange clothes too, instead of a t-shirt, he wore a cropped, loosely fitting, violet vest-like garment, over the top of this, he wore a small piece of blue cloth that had a stitch on one side so that it draped over one shoulder but not covering it. On his legs he wore something that Levi would expect to see in one of the Arabian night’s tales, they were the same blue as the cloth that looped over his shoulder and trimmed with purple. To finish he wore a silver crown that seemed to be made of leaves that had been weaved together in a circle. However, the strangest thing about the boy wasn’t his clothing, or that he was walking bare foot, or even his sharply pointed ears, it was the large black and white feathered wings that stretched out from his back, they were beautiful, one white as a swan and one black as a crow and they drifted gracefully along the ground as the boy walked. Levi backed away a little; the creature, seeming to sense that Levi was a little afraid, smiled, lighting up his beautiful eyes. “Wh-what are you?” Levi said, backing away a little more. The boy’s face fell slightly, it seemed to be upset by Levi’s reaction to him and it made him want to apologize, but before he could the boy said in a voice like silk “I’m the spirit that rules and protects this forest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really like this chapter and Eren's outfit is sort of based of Aladdin's from Magi becuase I really like the trouser thingys so I thought why not let Eren wear them oh and when I described the crown I couldn't really work out what to say so don't ask about the weird writing style. Next chapter I will try to have done by Saturday.


	3. Past Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter update! I will hopefully be posting my new chapter of night creature tomorrow, but I hope you like this one as I've spent a lot of time on it.

“Why are you here and why are you talking to me? Am I dreaming?”

The spirit boy smiled again. “I’ve actually been watching you since you first came here.” Levi backed up a little further, “I was curious, the villagers don’t normally come here and I wanted to see what was different about you, what it was that made you come back.”

“Was it you that carried me to the steps last week?”

“Yes, I was worried that you would get trapped here as it was nearing night time and you wouldn’t wake up.” Levi eyed the spirit suspiciously, 

“Then why didn’t you get me out of here tonight?”

“You were awake tonight and I thought it would be strange to carry you to the steps while you were awake. I also feared your reaction to seeing me”

“You’re showing yourself now though.” The spirit nodded. Annoyed that he was now stuck in this situation because a spirit had thought it weird to lead him to the edge of the forest, Levi sighed and stood up. “Well not that it hasn’t been nice,” Levi said his voice dripping with sarcasm “But can you show me the way out now spirit.”

“Eren.”

“What?”

“My name is Eren.”  
“Right, fine; now could you show me the way out?” Eren walked closer and Levi could see how smooth his perfect skin was, wait why was that on his mind, he shouldn’t care, it was this spirit’s fault he was now stuck here. 

“No” 

Levi nodded then realised what Eren had just said, “Wait a second, why not?”

“Humans cannot leave the forest after midnight.”

Levi swore and felt panic slowly start to creep in, “Why not?”

“This is spirit territory and the law is to stop humans from hunting us for our wings again. Any people who stay past midnight belong to the spirits and we can do as we like with them.” Levi swallowed and looked down at his hands that were, to his surprise, shaking visibly. Eren seemed to notice too and Levi blushed in embarrassment. “May I ask why you were crying earlier?” Levi’s blush deepened and he swallowed knowing talking about it would probably end with him in tears again. “It doesn’t matter.” Eren watched him for a second. 

“It made you cry so it must matter.”

“It was just something that happened with my aunt.” Levi sighed and sat down again.

“Did she fall ill? Or did something bad happen to her?” Levi laughed and Eren looked confused. “What is it? Why was that funny?” The spirit tilted his head

“Because it was nothing like that, I almost wish something bad had happened to her.”

“You shouldn’t say that about family.”

“Not like she treated me any better.”

“What did she do to make you say that?”

“She… well my… err...she found out. Oh man why am I telling a fairy, who I’m probably imagining, about my life troubles?” Eren frowned.

“I’m not a fairy, they’re small and all hermaphrodites. I’m a spirit and I am very real, you can touch me if it would reassure you.”

“I-It’s fine.” Levi looked at the ground , blushing slightly at Eren’s response and realising at the same time that he was really attracted to this strange spirit boy, “Still, why should I tell you?”

“You don’t have to, it just seemed to be upsetting you and you seemed relieved to have someone to talk to.” Eren’s point was pretty good so and Levi thought that he seemed like the fairy godmother from Cinderella, then cringed at that thought realising he would be Cinderella in that scenario. Levi sighed and sat more comfortably. “At least sit down if I’m gonna tell you; you standing over me is making me uncomfortable.” Eren sat right next to Levi who stiffened slightly, then realized he looked weird and forced himself to relax. “It all started a while back when my parents found out that I’m gay when…”

“Gay?” Levi stared at Eren for a second, “What does gay mean?”

“Um, well, it means that I like guys not girls.” Eren seemed confused by Levi’s choice of words. “So then you dislike females?”

“No, not exactly.” Levi sighed again wondering how he was going to explain. “It’s not as in I prefer them as friends more like er…” He trailed off feeling blood rush to his cheeks. “Um.. I guess you could say I would prefer to kiss a guy than a girl…” Levi could feel his cheeks going even redder but Eren still seemed confused “Isn’t that normal though? There are lots of spirits like that.”

“Yeah but I mean a guy kissing a guy.”

“But that is normal in the spirit world.”

“Maybe but in my world it’s considered weird and people who are like that are often hated by society.” Eren looked sad at this.

“You humans are such prejudiced creatures, I honestly don’t understand you.”

“Well my parents found out when they walked in on me kissing my… er… my lover…” Levi guessed that Eren wouldn’t understand what boyfriend meant so ‘lover’ was the best he could come up with. “They weren’t very happy about this and told me I could never see him again, they also told me that I couldn’t have friends at my house anymore and this meant that I could see none of my friends outside school anymore. Then when I came here I thought it would all be fine as my aunt didn’t mention it so I just thought she accepted it.” Levi went quiet and when he felt something warm drip on to his knee realized that he was crying again, Eren noticed too and his eyes widened slightly and Levi quickly wiped his eyes quickly, going red and trying not to embarrass himself further. “Anyway, she had always been really nice to me and then when she found out she got really angry and told me that she wouldn’t let me see any of the villagers because I’m an embarrassment and when I tried to argue back she slapped me.” By this point tears were running down his face and Levi was struggling to wipe them away so he buried his face in his knees. “So that’s why one of your cheeks is redder than the other.” Levi nodded. Eren looked troubled, then he leaned towards Levi and pressed his lips over Levi’s in a soft kiss. Levi froze and couldn't move for a few seconds while trying to comprehend what was happening, but before he could come to his senses Eren pulled back and looked at Levi, who was in the process of going crimson and becoming flustered. When he finally managed to speak he said, “What the hell?! Why did you do that, w-what? Why?”

“I thought you liked doing that to males.” Eren tilted his head questioningly

“Well yeah… But you don’t just do that out of the blue, that’s the sort of thing lovers do.” Eren tilted his head slightly.

“So you would let me do that if I became your lover?”

“Yes. Wait what?!”

Eren smiled and Levi felt a sudden wave of drowsiness fall over him, he felt his head fall on to Eren’s lap and was suddenly asleep again. When he next awoke he was back on the bottom stop of the stone staircase leading to the forest, wondering if it was all a dream. This seemed the only logical explanation, and yet Levi could still remember the warm feel of Eren’s soft lips as he kissed him, that had felt very real and Levi blushed at the thought. Slowly he wandered back to his aunt’s house, pondering over the events of that night and thinking if it had been real, he wanted to go back into the forest and find Eren again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed please leave a kudos if you liked it.


	4. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones kinda sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok penultimate chapter, hope you all like it, I appreciat every kudos and comment I've had and thank you to every one who had read this, it means a lot (it's not even the final chapter yet why am I saying this???) but please leave a kudos if you enjoyed.

Eren stepped into the pool at the centre of the forest; somehow he was sad that the boy had left. He trailed his feet through the water hoping that one of the pixies would come and talk to him. Someone did come to him, but it wasn’t one of the pixies, it was one of the king’s messenger’s coming to tell Eren that his mother wished to see him. When he got to the great tree, his mother was already waiting amongst the lily pads. “You summoned me Mother?”

“Yes, I would like to know why you let that human boy go.” Eren looked down. He was hoping his mother wouldn’t have found out so quickly, although she was the eyes and ears of the forest so there wasn’t much stopping her. “I thought that he deserved it.”

“You know the rules. This one boy cannot be an exception; he is a mere human and he will come back and try to hunt us down like last time.”

“No mother he won’t; this one is different.”

“All humans are alike Eren, they all have material desires and wish for money above all else and you have more important things than the safety of some human to worry about.”

“Like what mother?”

“You know what Eren. It is nearly your eighteenth birthday and you are to be crowned king so can’t just do as you like anymore. You need to worry about the kingdom and letting any human come and go when they want is unacceptable.” Eren looked down.

“Mother I’m not going to its just that this one was different.”

“Never mind that, I doubt you’ll be seeing him again anyway, you need to focus on the present and finding yourself a bride.” Eren sighed and wondered if the boy would come back or if he would think it was a dream, like most humans did.  
\---  
Levi was bored. He’d been stuck in his room since he got back from the forest last night, his aunt had been even more angry than she had been when finding out he was gay and had locked him in his room, now he was stuck here without his phone and nothing to do except wonder about last night in the forest. He couldn’t stop thinking about Eren and what he felt worse about was that he was being sent to a boarding school in Trost for his last year of high school tomorrow, it was on the other side of the country and he wouldn’t be able to come to his Aunt’s village anymore. He didn’t really care now though, caring ended up getting you hurt and he’d learnt that from all the times someone in his family had let him down. Admittedly his aunt had been treating him better since she’d locked him in his room, but better meant that she was pretty much ignoring his existence, which he could deal with. The one thing that had been playing on his mind though was Eren and that night in the forest, how soft and warm his lips had felt and how his beautiful mismatched eyes glowed in the dim light of the fireflies. He wanted to know if it had really been a dream because he was pretty sure it was impossible to fall in love with a figment of your imagination, even so he had to admit it hadn’t felt very real. He decided to sneak out later and try to find the pool again just to see if Eren was there. 

He waited until his aunt was asleep, then climbed out the window of his room (luckily his Aunt’s house only had one floor so it was fairly easy, once he hit solid ground, he ran out into the night in the direction of the forest. Rushing past small trees and away from the distant steps, Levi quickly got to the tree he’s found on his first day there, and from there he let his feet guide him to the pool. After about half an hour of half following his instincts and half following paths he recognised, he found it. He then sat on the banks like he had last time and waited. Just when he was about to give up a silky voice spoke up, “I didn’t think you would come back.” Levi turned and felt a smile dance on his face when he saw him.

“Then why did you come here?”

“I often do, and I hoped you would. I also never found out your name.”

“Levi.” Levi almost smiled again, but then remembered that it was only an hour until midnight and that this was very likely the last time he would see Eren. Eren came and sat next to him and they talked for ages, “Are spirits immortal?” Levi asked genuinely interested. Eren nodded and told him that even though they were immortal they would change kings if the monarch had a child or if the king had been killed but that had been in old times. They started talking about everything and nothing, the conversation flowing and Levi was the happiest he had been in a while, until he realised he had 10 minutes until it was midnight. He stood slowly and earned a curious look from Eren “Well this is probably the last time I will see you as I’m leaving for school tomorrow… and after that I’m moving back in with my parents until I find a job, so I doubt I’ll be able to come back here.” Eren looked as if Levi had just hit him and the expression was heart breaking. Levi felt the same inside, but he wouldn’t show it, instead he kissed Eren, having longed for the feel of him ever since the first time it had happened. He was a little surprised at himself but Eren tasted sweet and smelt like mornings so he enjoyed it while it lasted, putting everything about it to memory, then he ran off into the night and back into the human world. He hated himself for caring but he knew it was inevitable to feel this heartbroken since the first time they’d kissed, as Eren was the being that he loved more than anyone else in this shitty world.

Eren fell to his knees as he watched Levi run off into the trees. He hadn’t considered the fact that Levi might not be able to come back, or that he would get to kiss him again before he left. Or that the kiss would confirm the fact the he was hopelessly in love with the human and had been yearning for his touch since he had kissed him the first time. He sat by the pool for hours staring out over the clear blue water and made himself a promise: he would come here on this day every year and wait to see if Levi ever returned.


	5. Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 80 years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, I hope you guys have all enjoyed this fanfic and I'm really happy that you read it.

Levi had never forgotten Eren. In all the 80 years since he met the spirit he had never forgotten him and with that the pain of losing the beautiful creature had never dimmed. He had even tried getting married to the person his parents had chosen, but it never, made any difference. Just over three weeks ago he had been told that he had a month to live and he knew there was one thing he wanted to do before he died. He‘d already left his will and everything he owned and now he had just enough money to visit the town, he decided that he would stay in his younger cousin’s house while he was there as she was one of the few people in his family who had accepted him straight away. He would get on the last train tonight and arrive there tomorrow early in the morning, he didn’t much care that it would probably ruin his health doing all this. After all tomorrow would be exactly 80-days since the day that they last saw each other. The day that he had always remembered since he’d left the forest for the last time, the day he left Eren behind wondering if they would ever s each other again. Levi knew that Eren probably had some beautiful and eternally young spirit woman as his bride now, but he didn’t care anymore, he wanted to see Eren’s face one more time before he died.

\---

Eren started walking towards the place. He was now 97 and still looked the same as he had all those years ago when they had met. He was now the official king and protector of the forest and he knew deep down that Levi may already be dead but if he wasn’t and he did come back Eren knew that he would cast the spell to seal the binding straight away and give him eternal youth, simply because he couldn’t live without him. Eren knew it was selfish and Levi probably wouldn’t want that, but he didn’t care. He mulled this over as he approached the pool, knowing that it was stupid to get his hopes up because Levi wouldn’t come again. He looked out through the trees at the glowing water of the pool, at the fireflies and then… He was there. Levi was there, old and thin and barely kept together but still there surrounded by fireflies and smiling, just like that night all those years ago. Eren lurched forward, losing his composure, then, not caring he ran through the pool to him.

\---

Levi looked up and saw him. Standing there right in front of him almost like a dream, looking like he hadn’t aged a day since they had first met. Eren knelt down in front of him silently. “I came back here because I need to tell you something.” Levi could see the corners of his vision darkening, that train ride and the walk here had taken its toll on his frail body and he could tell that he didn’t have long. “I need to tell you before I die so that I have no regrets, and I don’t care that you’re probably already in love with one of the spirits who won’t just leave you and never come back. So I guess I just came here to say that I love you. I think I’ve been in love with you since the first time we met and I’ve never stopped thinking about you all these years. And that I’m sorry I never came back.” He smiled knowing that it would be ok now and that he could die in peace. The black at the edges of his visions was closing in quickly and he saw Eren’s face appear in front of his eyes slightly panicked. “Please smile for me one more time before I die.”

\---

Eren knelt over Levi cradling his head and letting tears drip down his smooth face on to Levi’s old and creased one. He knew he had to say it before it was too late, but it was like his voice had stopped working. Then when Levi asked him to smile, and it was like his voice had been unlocked. “I love you too” The words barely left his lips but he could tell Levi heard him because he shut his eyes and smiled. “That’s even better.” He said then his breathing started to slow. Eren started panicking cradling Levi in his wings and saying “No, please don’t leave again, not again, I love you, damn it, Levi just please don’t leave me. You said you love me so can you please just do this one thing for me?” Eren realised that Levi had stopped breathing and he panicked searching the other man’s face for signs of life. He put his head to Levi’s chest and heard a very faint pulse, relief flooded through him as this meant there was enough time if he did it now he could save Levi. He didn’t care that the other spirits would be angry for him choosing a human, all he wanted was for Levi to live.

\---

Levi opened his eyes. He felt strange and everything around him was soft and white. He wondered if this was death, then he looked down at his hands seeing that they were back to how they were when he was young, no smoother than they used to be, this confirmed it, he was dead. Suddenly someone was holding him tight and he realised the white soft stuff was feathers, the feathers on Eren’s wings. He knew though that Eren couldn’t be in the world of the dead meaning, somehow he was still alive and that he had become younger. Then he realised there was something soft brushing against his back. He oved his arm and touched it feeling the sensation not just in the hand touching whatever it was. He turned his head to see what it was and stared in horror. He reached up to his head then and felt them. He then turned to Eren who was still clinging to him. “So can you tell me something?” Eren nodded into his shoulder, “Why the fuck do I have a tail and dog ears?” Eren suddenly pulled back and Levi felt a whine come from his throat, he covered his mouth slightly horrified. Eren looked at him and suddenly burst into laughter. “Well I wondered what kind of spirit you would turn into.” He said through his endless laughter.

“Yes very funny, now can you please tell what the fuck is going on?” Eren nodded.

“The king and protector of the forest has the power to turn the one they truly love into a spirit if they are mortal. There are many kinds of spirit and it seems you are a wolf spirit.”

“What does that mean?”  
“Well wolf spirits tend to be brave and strong and you’ll probably find you’re a lot faster and more agile than you used to be. They are also very loyal and tend to be clingy to the person they love.” Levi frowned, then got up, Eren standing with him.

“So I can stay with you then?” Eren nodded and Levi practically collapsed into the taller man’s arms. He then reached up and kissed Eren. Relishing the softness of Eren’s lips and feeling warmth course through him. Eren put his hands on Levi’s waist and Levi stiffened for a second. Eren took this opportunity to take control, Levi gladly handing it over to him as he deepened the kiss, caressing the inside of Levi’s mouth with his tongue.

In that moment Levi didn’t care about anything else, not about how his tail was wagging, or how the clearing was full of the delicate light of fireflies, nor how beautiful the pool was behind them. He even stopped caring about how devastated his family would be now that they believed he was dead. All he cared about was the feel of Eren’s lips on his and how this beautiful spirit loved Levi as much as he loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Levi has ears and a tail, I couldn't help it, I also based this fic on this picture I saw on Instagram a while back so... Please comment and leave a kudos if you enjoyed, I do reply to comments by the way

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this and also could you comment on what I could improve pleas as I really wan this to be good.


End file.
